


W środę i w piątek

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Seungchuchu fikatonowe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, M/M, Phichit szanuje granice Seung Gila mimo że sam jest bardzo towarzyski, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Seoul, South Korea - Freeform, Thailand, przyjaźń, tajskie jedzenie, tajskie wierzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: „Schodzą z lodu i siadają na ławce. Ramię w ramię, dlatego że ławka nie jest duża, ale też dlatego, że Seung Gilowi już to nie przeszkadza”.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Lee Seung Gil
Series: Seungchuchu fikatonowe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726339
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	W środę i w piątek

— O, Seung Gil! Seung Gil! Poczekaj na mnie trochę!  
  
Kiedy Min So oznajmia, że na dziś koniec treningu i że dobrze się spisali, Seung Gil od razu kieruje się ku zejściu z lodowiska. Oczywiście sekundę później słyszy świst drugiej pary łyżew i nawoływania Phichita. Odwraca się zatem, stojąc przy barierce, a Phichit przyspiesza i mknie do niego z wielkim uśmiechem na pół twarzy.  
  
— Dawno nic razem nie jedliśmy — kontynuuje i klepie go po ramieniu. — Chcesz się dokądś wybrać? Może pokażesz mi jeszcze jakąś fajną restaurację?  
  
Schodzą z lodu i siadają na ławce. Ramię w ramię, dlatego że ławka nie jest duża, ale też dlatego, że Seung Gilowi już to nie przeszkadza. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, jak tylko mógł, unikał rozgadanego Taja, który zdawał się wziąć sobie za punkt honoru uczynić z Seung Gila swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z Korei (co w zasadzie nie powinno być aż tak trudne — Seung Gil podejrzewał, że Phichit nie zna zbyt wielu Koreańczyków, a już na pewno z żadnym nigdy wcześniej wspólnie nie trenował), ale teraz nie ma nic przeciwko. Phichit jest _fajny_. Szanuje granice innych ludzi, co kiedyś wydawało się Seung Gilowi zupełnie niemożliwe, słucha wszystkiego, co się do niego mówi, oraz — a to wcale nie jest mniej ważne — bardzo polubił się z Nam Joonem, huskym Seung Gila.  
  
— Żebyś mógł porobić jej milion zdjęć? — pyta, rozsupłując sznurowadła.  
  
Phichit chichocze. Pakuje łyżwy i wkłada swoją zieloną czapkę z daszkiem, ale nie idzie, tylko spokojnie czeka na kolegę.  
  
— Ach, jak dobrze mnie znasz — odpowiada. — Tak, wrzuciłbym kilka na Instagrama, dawno nic tam nie publikowałem...  
  
— Dawno, czyli od wczoraj — wtrąca Seung Gil, ale Phichit ostentacyjnie go ignoruje.  
  
— ...więc byłby update życiowy, na który czekają nasi fani. O, Seung Gil! — mówi nagle, ożywiony. — A są tu może jakieś tajskie restauracje? Pokazałabym ci, co to znaczy „ostre jedzenie”, ha, a ty mi chciałeś zaimponować _kimchi_ *. Takie smaki jak _kimchi_ to u nas dzieci w kołysce jadają!  
  
Seung Gil próbuje ukryć uśmiech na dźwięk słów „nasi fani”, bo to naprawdę miłe z jego strony, że włącza w to Seung Gila, choć zapewne zdecydowana większość ludzi obserwujących Phichita w mediach społecznościowych nie bardzo interesuje się jakimś tam cichym Koreańczykiem. Ale Phichit chyba i tak teraz na niego nie patrzy, zbyt zajęty kręceniem kółek nad głową torbą z łyżwami, więc Seung Gil wyjmuje telefon i ciągnie kolegę w stronę wyjścia.  
  
— Nie wiem, nigdy w takiej nie byłem. Ale na pewno jakieś są, zaraz poszukam — odpowiada.  
  
Jest ładny dzień. Świeci słońce, nawet mimo tego, że niedługo zrobi się wieczór, a zatłoczone uliczki Seulu wydają się może trochę mniej gwarne niż zwykle.  
  
— Ale nic się nie martw — zaczyna mówić Phichit, gdy kierują się ku najbliższemu przystankowi. — Wiem, że lubisz warzywa, a w naszej kuchni ci tego dostatek. No, i jak poprosisz o _naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo łagodne_ danie, to dostaniesz takie średnio ostre, jeśli mierzyć w skali międzynarodowej, a to już coś.  
  
— Nie przeszkadza mi ostre — wtrąca Seung Gil.  
  
Siadają na ławce, a Phichit szturcha go ramieniem.  
  
— Ja wiem, dobrze pamiętam ostatni obiad u twojej mamy — odpowiada. — Ale tak z drugiej strony to też nie wiadomo, jak tu w Korei będą robić. Może jeśli poprosisz o _naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo łagodne_ danie, to rzeczywiście ci takie przygotują? I dodadzą ledwie kilogram chili? — Łapie się za serce w dramatycznym geście i otwiera usta, jakby zobaczył ducha.  
  
Seung Gil śmieje się cicho i kręci głową.  
  
— Może jakoś to przełknę — rzuca pogodnie. — Za to twoje kubki smakowe mogą doznać szoku.  
  
— O, tak byłoby na pewno — mówi Phichit z uśmiechem. — Ale ja będę przezorny i zamówię _ostre_. No to jak, sprawdzasz?  
  
Seung Gil bierze się zatem za przeszukiwanie internetu w poszukiwaniu najbliższej tajskiej restauracji.  
  
— Mam — mówi w końcu. — Stąd kilka minut jazdy i potem kawałek piechotą. A autobus mamy już za chwilę. — Macha mu przed nosem telefonem z otwartą aplikacją pokazującą rozkład jazdy.  
  
Phichit szczerzy się szeroko.  
  
— Super! — komentuje. — A jak będziemy już w środku, będę mógł zrobić sobie z tobą fotkę? — Robi błagalną minę.  
  
Seung Gil wzdycha, udając, że się nad tym zastanawia. Mimo że pozwolił Phichitowi na wstawienie tylko czterech wspólnych zdjęć, tak naprawdę nie wzbrania się przed ich robieniem aż tak bardzo. To miła pamiątka, zwłaszcza że Phichit — co raczej Seung Gila zaskoczyło — wcale nie wstawia do sieci każdej zrobionej fotografii i zawsze pyta o zgodę, czy może coś udostępnić.  
  
— Niech będzie — odpowiada, ale żeby nie brzmieć tak sucho, dodaje również: — Możemy sobie zrobić też jedną teraz.  
  
— Naprawdę? Fantastycznie! — Phichit aż podskakuje z radości. Jedną ręką sięga do kieszeni po telefon, a drugą posyła Seung Gilowi koreańskie serduszko**, gest, który podłapał już w pierwszych dniach pobytu w Seulu. — To dawaj!  
  
Przyciąga go bliżej siebie, zakładając mu ramię na szyję, i obaj uśmiechają się do aparatu — Seung Gil delikatnie, a Phichit najszerzej, jak tylko umie, bo chce zmieścić też w kadrze gest pokoju przed swoją twarzą.  
  
— Świetnie, fajne wyszło — mówi i od razu przesyła zdjęcie Seung Gilowi, tak jak robi to od samego początku. — Ale tego nie będę publikował, to będzie tylko nasze. Wstawię jakieś z restauracji, okej?  
  
— Jasne.  
  
Nadjeżdża ich autobus, więc gramolą się do środka i zajmują miejsca naprzeciwko siebie. Phichit wygląda za okno i obserwuje miasto, a Seung Gil patrzy na Phichita***. Chłopak wydaje się naprawdę zainteresowany tym, co widzi — co i raz zawiesza na czymś oko, tak że musi się obrócić, żeby popatrzeć trochę dłużej, a kilka razy zadaje Seung Gilowi jakieś pytania dotyczące mijanych budynków. Robi też parę zdjęć, ale w pewnym momencie upuszcza telefon, a ten upada koło nóg Seung Gila. Seung Gil podnosi go i podaje Phichitowi.  
  
Gdy tylko Phichit bierze telefon do ręki, w międzyczasie szybko koledze dziękując, od razu zaczyna lamentować:  
  
— Ach, moja piękna nowa obudowa! Cała wywecowana! No nie, a ma tylko trzy dni! — Wyciera ją o rękaw bluzy, ale minę wciąż ma nietęgą.  
  
— Trzy dni? — dziwi się Seung Gil. — Wydawało mi się, że zawsze miałeś taką samą.  
  
— Nie, nie, w ramach ćwiczeń językowych wybrałem się do sklepu i kupiłem nową. No, co prawda ze słownikiem, ale udało mi się samemu dostać to, co chciałem! Na poprzedniej był narysowany chomik, a na tej mam różne wzorki, widzisz? — Podsuwa mu telefon pod nos.  
  
— Tak, faktycznie. Ale obie są zielone, więc nie zwróciłem uwagi.  
  
Phichit kiwa głową i doczyściwszy telefon do końca, chowa go do kieszeni, zapewne w obawie, że znów mu upadnie.  
  
— I czapkę masz zieloną — dodaje po chwili Seung Gil. — To twój ulubiony kolor?  
  
— Nie — odpowiada Phichit i mości się wygodniej. — To raczej taki... przesąd, można powiedzieć. W Tajlandii każdy dzień tygodnia ma przyporządkowany szczęśliwy kolor i pechowy kolor. Starsi Tajowie często nawet zwracają uwagę na to, jak się ubierają danego dnia, ale my młodsi już od tego odchodzimy. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Tak czy siak każdy na podstawie swoich urodzin wie, jaki jest „jego” — robi cudzysłów palcami — kolor. Ja urodziłem się w środę, więc mój to zielony. A ty? — pyta. — Jaki to był dzień tygodnia?  
  
— Piątek — odpowiada Seung Gil.  
  
— To gdybyś był Tajem, twoim szczęśliwym kolorem byłby jasnoniebieski. Hej! — woła nagle i stuka go palcem w ramię. — Twoja obudowa do telefonu chyba jest niebieska, co?  
  
Seung Gil potakuje krótko.  
  
— To byłby z ciebie porządny obywatel mojej zacnej ojczyzny — ogłasza Phichit, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. — Ale aby zyskać stuprocentową pewność, trzeba przeprowadzić test jedzeniowy! — Celuje palcem wskazującym w sufit. — Jak zjesz nasze curry bez mrugnięcia okiem, to zacznę do ciebie mówić po tajsku.  
  
— W takim razie to mi się zupełnie nie opłaca — kwituje Seung Gil — bo nic nie zrozumiem.  
  
— O, spokojna głowa, najpierw trochę cię pouczę.  
  
Seung Gil stwierdza, że to dobry moment, by zaproponować Phichitowi pomoc z koreańskim i wtedy będą mogli w zamian pomyśleć nad konwersacjami z tajskiego, ale zauważa, że już dojechali na miejsce. Bierze więc Phichita pod ramię i kieruje ich ku wyjściu.  
  
Phichit wyskakuje z autobusu, po czym zaczyna maszerować za Seung Gilem z ochotą, rozprawiając o tym, jakie są różnice i podobieństwa między Seulem a Bangkokiem.  
  
— Hej, Seung Gil! — woła nagle. — To już chyba tutaj. Widzę napis po tajsku na szyldzie! No, twoja godzina próby nadeszła — dodaje z szatańską miną.  
  
Może to i dobrze, że jeszcze nie zaczęli o tym rozmowy, myśli Seung Gil i kręci głową z uśmiechem. W końcu najpierw musi rozprawić się z tym słynnym tajskim curry i kilogramami chili.

**Author's Note:**

> * _kimchi_ — tradycyjne danie kuchni koreańskiej składające się z fermentowanych lub kiszonych warzyw, zazwyczaj kapusty pekińskiej, rzepy albo ogórka; większość kimchi ma ostry smak z powodu użycia proszku z papryczek chili  
> ** [o tak to wygląda](https://pm1.narvii.com/6995/0241ba8f8455f78e43f80a5549bcd51bfbbfa9bdr1-640-800v2_hq.jpg); opuszki palca wskazującego i kciuka tworzą kształt serca  
> *** TAK, PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA, TU SIĘ RODZI MIŁOŚĆ


End file.
